


Secrets Abounding

by Beryl4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reverse Fake Dating, Secret Relationship, Supersantafemslash 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beryl4/pseuds/Beryl4
Summary: After Kara is promoted, she and Cat Grant begin a relationship. For various reasons, they decide to keep it a secret. Alex begins a relationship with Astra, and they too decide to keep it a secret. Will they all manage to be successful in hiding their respective relationships?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	Secrets Abounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimera428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/gifts).



> The prompt was: Reverse Fake Dating: X and X have been in a relationship but no one else believes it or seems to know. Have they hidden it that well?
> 
> Since the request suggested Supercat or General Danvers, I decided to include both.
> 
> Chimera428—you’ve given me and the fandom much pleasure with your stories. I hope this gives you a bit of delight in return.

Cat wiped her mouth on Kara’s thigh and crawled up next to the gasping superhero. “Did I wear you out, love?” She pressed kisses to Kara’s jaw, before settling in beside her.

“Nah, just had to catch my breath.” Kara wrapped an arm around Cat, who was looking entirely too smug. “Thank you for giving us a chance.”

“I nearly didn’t. I knew you had a crush, but I didn’t dare hope it was anything more. Then you stood on the balcony as Supergirl and said Kara Danvers loved me, and I knew I couldn’t dive just yet.”

“I wish you weren’t leaving so soon,” Kara said as she stroked Cat’s hair. “These past four days have been wonderful, but I want more.”

Cat kissed her cheek. “I’ve already decided it will be a shorter time than I originally planned. I don’t want to be gone from you and your gorgeous body any longer than I have to.” She pinched a nipple, and a rush of arousal ran to Kara’s toes.

“Eh…,” Kara cleared her throat. “Is it only my body you’re attracted to, Cat? Is that all this is for you?”

“No, my sweet Kara, it isn’t.” Cat sat up and her hazel eyes showed a warmth Kara had only seen directed at Carter. “I’ve had feelings for you for some time. When I return, I’d like to take you on a date. Actually, a multitude of dates.” She picked up Kara’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Oh, I know I’m a cynical and sarcastic woman who is far too old for you. My track record with marriages is abysmal. But, if you’re willing to see where this might go, I would like that.”

Tears prickled in Kara’s eyes. “Yes, I would too. When I said Kara Danvers loves you, I meant it.” She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Cat’s lips.

“I wish you could come with me.” Cat laid her head on Kara’s shoulder, an arm around her waist. “Maybe the next time I go to Europe, you’ll consider it?”

“Maybe. If Snapper gives me the time off. I’m lucky to get a day off as it is. When did you say you’d be back?”

“Not for at least two months. I already promised Carter we’d travel for six weeks. He has a detailed itinerary, and Ms. Teschmacher already booked half the hotels. After he comes home, I’ll go see friends in Madrid and Cairo who have begged me for years to visit. I’ll cancel everything after that. That should give you enough time to settle in with Snapper, and for people not to accuse you of sleeping with me for your promotion, or that you’re a gold digger.”

“I don’t care what people say,” she grumbled. Although she agreed not to mention anything to Winn, James, or anyone else at Catco, she was sad she couldn’t tell Alex. Cat insisted it was too easy for one of them to slip when the sisters had game night. Reluctantly she agreed yet had hoped it wouldn’t be so long. Yikes, two months without Cat. “Just like I don’t care if you’re older or have more money.”

“I know, darling, but the tabloids can be mean, and I don’t want you to get a poor reputation if you decide to move on.”

Kara kissed her forehead. “I’m staying with Catco as long as you’re CEO.”

“Hmm, you’ve always been so loyal.” She cupped Kara’s chin and gave her a slow, but thorough kiss. “We have at least one hour before Carter gets back from his dad’s. Let’s not waste it, hmm?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara said with a snicker, before she rolled Cat onto her back and ran kisses down her abdomen.

##

“I wish you were with me, Astra. You should see all the LGBTQ couples here in San Francisco. We’d fit right in.” Alex gripped her phone and flopped onto her bed in the hotel room she was sharing with Eliza. Her mom was paying all the expenses so they both could attend a conference on bioengineering. The DEO didn’t have the budget for any conferences.  


_“You’d be willing for us to be seen together in public, Alexandra? I thought you didn’t want your mother or Kara to know about us.”_

“I don’t. At least not yet. We’ve only been sleeping together for two weeks. I don’t want to answer questions from Eliza, or for Kara to be weird. I want us to enjoy our time together for a little longer.”  


_“I don’t think Kara will be, what did you call it…weird? She has a warm heart and will want the best for us.”_  


“I hope you’re right. Hey, you don’t think Vasquez suspects, do you?”  


After being released from the DEO three months ago, because she agreed to assist Alex with research, Astra moved into Susan Vasquez’s spare room. Astra took awhile to warm up to everyone including Alex, but working close together helped.  


Realizing Astra didn’t understand Earth culture much more than Kara did after she arrived, Alex took it upon herself to educate the Kryptonian. She started by introducing her to pizza and potstickers. That led to sharing more meals and conversations. Which led to trips to the Mall, a museum, the library, a concert in the park, the Planetarium, ice cream shops, and more until they were spending days at work and many evenings together.  


Ever since being attracted to her best friend Vicky in high school, Alex wondered if she could be gay, or at least bi. Now she knew she was definitely gay, because she was falling in love with this beautiful woman. Did she even dare hope Astra might feel the same?  


The day after they watched a romantic comedy with Kara, Astra had numerous questions about dating. A few days later Astra stopped by Alex’s apartment with orange roses, symbolizing admiration, attraction, and desire. Astra was definitely a quick study. That was two weeks ago.  


_“I don’t think she suspects. You worry about the wrong things, my Brave One.”_  


“Maybe, but I— Oh, no, I hear Mom at the door. I gotta go. Love you.”  


_“I—”_  


“Hey, Mom, you’re back early. I thought you were having dinner with those scientists from North Carolina?”  


Eliza threw her key on the dresser. She kicked off her heels and sat on the other double bed. She rolled her shoulders. “You would think this being the 21st century, men would be more evolved, but some did not get the message. Instead they were arrogant, egotistical assholes.”  


“Whoa, they must have been awful.”  


“Awful is a polite description. I told them I had a migraine and left.” She gestured at Alex. “Was that Kara you were talking to?”  


“Eh, no. No. Just a friend from work.” Eliza frowned and Alex bit back a gulp. Had she heard her say ‘Love you’ to Astra? _Time to deflect._ “Kara hasn’t answered the text I sent two hours ago. I hope she didn’t forget to charge her phone again.”  


"I left her a voice mail after lunch, and I haven’t heard back either. Do you think she’s okay?”  


“Yeah, J’onn promised to call if she lost her powers.”  


“Good idea. Then I won’t worry.” Eliza stood up and reached for a book on the nightstand. “I’m going to take a relaxing bath and finish this who-done-it.” She turned before entering the bathroom door. “Sweetie, why don’t you go out and have some fun? Since tomorrow is the last day, we don’t have a lecture until ten am.”  


“Nah, I’m cool.” She didn’t want to cruise the bars, or go dancing, like she once would have done. Not without Astra. “I think I’ll chill and watch some TV.” She was going to text Astra as soon as Eliza started her bath. She hadn’t meant to blurt out how she felt this early in their relationship, so she was concerned how Astra would respond. But, before she could send a text, her phone pinged. _I love you as well, Alexandra._  


“Alright,” Eliza said. “I’ll see you in a bit, sweetie. I only have twenty more pages.”  


##  


Cat’s remaining few days in town were spent with errands, getting Carter packed, and a few last-minute meetings with James and Eve. Kara passed her in the halls once. So, she resorted to stopping by the balcony at Cat’s penthouse late at night. Two nights there had been Supergirl emergencies, and Kara barely got her clothes off before she had to put them back on. This evening was sisters night, and Kara was about to call Alex with an excuse, when her sister called and begged off, claiming exhaustion. She was relieved, because this was the last night Cat and Carter would be in town.  


“Cat, I should go. You need some sleep,” Kara said as she got out of bed, after three hours of uninterrupted love-making. She owed J’onn another box of his favorite candy.  


“We have nearly a twelve-hour flight to London. I can sleep on the plane. Now, get back into bed. Please. I won’t see you for weeks.” Cat looked so adorable with her mussed hair, freshly kissed lips, and face flushed with her latest orgasm.  


“You’re right.” She had barely sat back down when the smaller woman pulled her into a hungry kiss.  


_Golly, how am I going to get through the following eight weeks without Cat?_  


The next two days at Catco were agony. Kara couldn’t concentrate. She relived every wonderful moment they had spent together since Cat had first kissed her on the baloney. Whenever she left her office, she expected to see Cat around every corner.  


“Kara, are you okay?” Eve asked, when Kara once again stopped outside of Cat’s office.  


Kara startled. She shook her head and gestured. “For over two years I’ve seen Cat behind that desk. It’s so strange to see James instead.”  


Winn walked up beside her. “I know what you mean. No Cat yelling ‘Kiera’ or ‘Ms. Teschmacher.’ It’s weird. It’s almost like she died.”  


“Winn, don’t you dare say that ever again,” Kara’s voice shook with anger, and Winn jumped back with a shocked look.  


He raised his hands, “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, Kara. I know how much she means to you.”  


“What?! What do you mean?” Kara tried to control the panic in her voice.  


“Come on, Kara. You’re always talking about Ms. Grant at game nights. You’ve had a crush on her for a long time. Why else would you put up with her snide remarks and demands at all hours?”  


“I…I don’t have a crush,” Kara said while pushing up her glasses. “I just admire her for being such a successful business woman.”  


“Sure, she’s successful, but that doesn’t account for you remaining as her assistant longer than all the others combined. I don’t know how you did it.”  


“The people in HR sing your praises, Kara, and I can see why,” Eve added. “I almost quit once or twice, she so terrified me.”  


“She terrified everyone. You knew what kind of day it would be when she got off the elevator each morning,” Winn said. “I don’t know how you coped with her mercurial moods, Kara.”  


“There’s more to Ca…Ms. Grant than her moods,” Kara jumped to the defense. “I’m inspired by her. She’s a brilliant journalist who won two Pulitzers. Who built a media empire from the ground up. She oversees hundreds of people, all the while being an amazing mother. I’ve seen what pressure she’s under to be the best, and I did my darndest to make her job easier. Besides, a man wouldn’t be judged if he was having a bad day.” Kara’s eyes widened as she realized what all she had said.  


“Whoa, Kara, calm down. No need for to go all pro-Ms. Grant. You were around her more than anyone, so I guess you saw some positives. At least around you, she was nicer these past months, even before your promotion. It looked like you were becoming friends. Gal pals, even.”  


“Hmm, you two did seem sorta like gal pals,” Eve wore a thoughtful look.  


“No, eh…no, we’re not gal pals. Not…not at all.” _Fudgesicles, what did Eve see?_  


“Eh…hey guys, I’ve got to go. I…I have a deadline. Bye.” She scurried off to her office, realizing she’d need to be careful around the sharp-eyed assistant. No more peering into Cat’s office. She’d rather see an empty chair than James sitting there anyway.  


In the few days since Cat left, they sent texts back and forth. Cat called once, but Kara missed her, having been busy putting out a brush fire near the zoo. She continually checked clocks, calculating the time in London, wondering what she and Carter were doing. The sadness she felt from missing Cat was nearly as sharp of a pain as missing Krypton. _Cat has been my home for a long time._  


Now that the weekend was here, she felt at odds with her free time. Maybe company would help. She’d enjoy seeing Alex and hearing about the conference with Eliza. Especially since she’d hardly seen Alex over the past two or three weeks. They had talked on the phone, shared texts, and seen each other at the DEO or on missions, but it wasn’t the same as sisters night. Surely she could tamper down her euphoria over the new relationship with Cat and not blurt out that they were sleeping together, couldn’t she?  


Deciding to take the chance, she pulled out her phone and sent Alex a text inviting her over for pizza. Eventually her sister answered, but said she had to work. Something about still making up for when she was out of town. Maybe it was just as well. She had been stress eating, and Alex would ask about the dozens of ice cream cartons she hadn’t taken downstairs to the trash yet.  


##  


Alex felt sorta bad about lying to Kara. She wasn’t making up time at work. She was making up time with Astra. At least Kara had texted, rather than stop by as she tended to do. Because Astra was stroking her fingers up Alex’s inner thighs. Alex hooked her arm around Astra’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. She could get used to having this awesome woman in her bed.  


It was impossible, though, to avoid Kara on Monday morning at the DEO, when she popped into the lab. Luckily, Astra was out getting coffee. Could she be worrying for nothing as Astra suggested? Kara saw she and Astra working together almost every day. She had joined them for a few meals and Netflix movies over the two-plus months before she and Astra became lovers. Maybe Kara wouldn’t pick up on anything being different between them. She pulled her shirt collar higher to hide a mark Astra left last night. There was no way she was explaining **that** to Kara. Now, she just had to be careful and not run her hand down Astra’s arm, or hold her gaze too long.  


“Did you and Eliza have a good conference? Did you go to Fisherman’s Wharf? Did you eat sourdough bread? Did you bring me any?” Kara bounced on her toes, as she often did whenever she was excited, especially about food.  


“What is sour dough bread?” Astra came into the room with coffee and donuts. Kara grabbed one and stuffed it into her mouth.  


“Hey, that was my chocolate donut!” Alex glared at Kara.  


“Alexandra, I will get you another, but first you must tell me about this bread. Why would you want to eat something spoiled?”  


“It’s not spoiled, Aunt Astra. It’s the way they make the bread. It has a mildly sour taste that is really good warm with butter.”  


“I would like to try this sour bread. Brave One, didn’t you say we would go to this San Francisco place and how did you say it, “hang out” in the LBQ night houses?”  


“Huh?” Kara said.  


Astra looked at Kara. “Alexandra said I would enjoy dancing so she’s going to take me to one of these hangout places.”  


“Not exactly, Astra.” _Oh, shit._ Alex, standing behind Kara, tapped her lips, hoping the Kryptonian understood the signal, but seeing her confused look, it was doubtful. “Hey, how about getting me another donut while I set up the next experiment?” She reached for her lab coat. “Please?”  


“Come on, Aunt Astra. I’ll race you to the donuts,” Kara disappeared and Astra followed. _Damn, that was close_. Alex ran her hand through her hair. She could only hope Kara would get so caught up in eating she would forget to ask any questions.  


##  


After barely leaving any donuts for anyone else, Kara wandered around the DEO. It was a slow day for Supergirl duties, but she didn’t want to go to Catco and have Snapper gnash his teeth about her latest article. Susan Vasquez met her in the hallway.  


“Hey, Kara, I haven’t seen you around much. J’onn said you actually asked for a weekend and a night off recently. Did you do anything fun?”  


“Yeah, I did. I had a great time,” she sighed contentedly.  


“Wow, you must have, given your face. Should I ask what did you do, or **who** did you do?” Susan chuckled.  


“What? What did you say?” Kara snapped out of her reminiscing. _Am I that obvious?_ She didn’t dare tell Susan, who’d let it drop around Alex, just to see her reaction.  


Susan nudged her and smirked. “So what was it?”  


“It was nothing. I…I flew around a lot.”  


“You took time off to just fly around? Don’t you do that enough already?”  


“Eh…” Kara stalled, not able to think.  


“Okay, I get it. You don’t want to talk about him.”  


“It’s not a him, it’s a her,” Kara declared. Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. _Oh, no!_  


“Woo hoo. So, who is she? Does Alex know?”  


Kara grabbed Susan’s arm. “You can’t tell Alex or anyone. Please,” she pleaded.  


Susan winced. “Alright, I won’t, if you’ll let go of my arm.”  


Kara released her grip and jumped backwards. “I am so sorry. I didn’t--”  


“It’ll be okay,” Susan rubbed her arm. “I shouldn’t have teased you. It’s just that I’ve never heard you talk about anyone except Cat, and I know it isn’t her and…”  


Kara knew she was blushing, especially since Susan was staring at her.  


“Really? You’re seeing Cat Grant?”  


“I can’t say anything, and you HAVE to promise you won’t.” _Cat hasn’t been gone a week and I’m already messing up._  


“Okay, okay,” Susan nodded. “I promise.” Then, she got a puzzled look. “Speaking of not seeing anyone lately, do you know what’s going on with Astra? She’s been out every night these past two weeks.”  


“She and Alex are taking yoga classes. Besides, I wouldn’t worry about Astra.”  


“Why are you worried about Astra?” Alex strode towards them.  


“Aren’t you and Aunt Astra taking yoga classes in the evening, Alex?” Kara asked.  


“Yeah,” Alex said in a hesitant voice.  


“I know it’s not my business, but I worry when she’s not home after dark,” Susan said. “She doesn’t know her way around town yet, does she?”  


Alex shifted and crossed her arms. “Eh, she might. I’ve taken her to quite a few places. She sometimes goes to the Mall after yoga. She likes watching all the people.”  


“The Mall closes at nine pm, and she didn’t get home until after eleven last night,” Susan commented.  


“Oh, last night...Last night, she came over to my apartment and we watched a movie.”  


“And you didn’t call me?” Kara pouted.  


“Eh, it…it was a political movie, and I know you hate those,” Alex said, not meeting Kara’s eyes.  


“Humph, well, you had better not be watching rom coms without me,” Kara grumbled before adding, “Hey, why don’t we get together for sisters night this Friday?”  


“Eh…maybe. I’ll have to check my calendar,” Alex said. She pulled her collar higher.  


“Check your calendar? When do you ever have to check your calendar for a Friday night?”  


“I just do. Look, I need to get back to the lab. Talk to you later.” Alex trotted away. Kara frowned.  


“Did she seem uncomfortable to you, Kara?”  


“A little.”  


“Do you think she’s dating someone?”  


“I don’t know,” Kara hesitated as she touched her earpiece. “I’ll have to catch her later and see what’s going on. I’ve got to go now. J’onn said there are two aliens harassing a group of kids on the beach. See ya.” She whooshed off.  


##  


Over the next few weeks, Cat and Kara texted back and forth. One morning before Kara left for Catco the phone rang.  


“Darling, I have only a few minutes and I had to call you. Last night I told Carter you and I would be dating when I return home.”  


“You did? Is he okay with that? What did he say? What did you say?”  


Cat laughed. “Calm down, Kara. He’s thrilled. He already had figured out I was attracted to you. Apparently, he had noticed something was different with me while on the flight to London. My bright boy commented that I had looked tired, but the happiest he had ever seen.”  


“That’s wonderful, Cat. I really like Carter. I hope the three of us can have dinner soon after you get home,” Kara paused. “I miss you. A lot.”  


“Darling, I was so preoccupied in planning what I’ll do with and to you when we are together again, that Carter had to shake me at the end of a movie so we could leave the theater. That’s how much I miss you.”  


“Ah, Cat,” she swallowed back a sob.  


“Kara Danvers, don’t you dare start crying. I’ll be home before you know it. In the meanwhile, why don’t you and Alex do something fun. Or, eat. I know that qualifies as fun for you,” Cat said in a teasing voice.  


“I’ve asked Alex over for pizza, but she always has an excuse. When I see her, she seems skittish. I think she may be seeing someone.”  


“Why do you think that?”  


“Well...I kinda fl…went by her apartment the other night.” She realized she needed to be cautious over the phone. “I thought if she were home, I’d drop in.”  


“And?”  


“I was getting close and I heard Alex. She was…excited. Like really, really excited. She was moaning and then she yelled, ‘Don’t you dare stop. Harder, please harder.’ “That’s when I hurried back home.”  


Cat cleared her throat. “You’re sure it was her voice and not the TV?”  


“It was definitely Alex. Her heart was racing. I don’t know why she hasn’t told me. We usually share everything. Oh… I guess we don’t, because I haven’t,” Kara said sadly.  


“Kara, I’m sorry. If you want---"  


“I’ve…I’ve got to go.”  


“Kara—”  


“Please tell Carter I’m looking forward to many nights of Setters of Catan. Bye.”

##

Kara spent the next two weeks avoiding any alone time with Alex. Which was easier than she anticipated. Alex seemed to be busy working on some big project in her lab, with Astra, or attending yoga classes, with Astra.  


Of course, there were the usual Supergirl emergencies where they would interact, but one of them always seemed to be needed elsewhere afterwards. Kara missed sister nights. She missed their closeness and wondered who she was dating. She asked Astra over for dinner once or twice, but apparently when she wasn’t working with Alex, there were those dadgum yoga classes. She wondered how those were going, but didn’t stop by the lab to ask.  


Instead, she spent her free time painting. She treated herself to new brushes and became immersed in painting Cat. Cat in her office. Cat coming off the elevator. Cat with Carter. Cat draped only in a sheet. Cat, naked, looking totally sated. Only a few more weeks. She could do this.  


##  


“Are you going to introduce me to your mother when she visits this weekend, Alexandra?” Astra asked while she watched Alex get dressed after a shower.  


Alex sighed. She wondered how Eliza would react to her being gay. She dreaded her mom’s comments about Astra being older. Not being from here, although one would think having Kara in the family would make that concern superfluous. No telling what her objections would be, yet Alex was certain she’d have some. She loved Astra enough that it would be worth it.  


Astra had nearly convinced her that Kara wouldn’t freak. “Hasn’t she been happy when we all did something together?” She had argued recently. “Although you have avoided us having even a meal together in weeks.”  


She knew she wasn’t being fair to Astra, whom she knew missed interacting with her niece. And, whom she knew resented lying to Kara about yoga classes, which they both had only attended once. She herself was tired of avoiding her little sister. She wanted to include her in their happiness.  


Besides, whenever Kara wasn’t focused on Supergirl duties, she seemed sad. She wondered if she missed Cat, having gushed about her so much this last year. When Kara called the day she learned Cat was leaving she sounded broken-hearted. She felt guilty she hadn’t reached out, and had even avoided sister nights, or any one-on-one time at the DEO. In thinking over the past weeks, Kara seemed to be avoiding her as well. She may have been so consumed in her budding relationship, but she feared she had hurt Kara by staying away. She vowed to make it up to her.

“Yes, I will.” She buttoned her shirt and approached Astra who sat on the bed. “I want to tell Kara, and this secrecy hasn’t been fair to you either.”  


Alex cupped her face and kissed her. She pulled back and brushed her hand over the gorgeous streaks of white in Astra’s hair. “Let me meet with Kara first, and if all goes well like you swear it will, maybe she’ll be with me when I tell Mom. I’ll break the news and answer any questions. Then, I hope we all can meet for dinner. I’ll be proud to introduce you to Eliza.”  


Astra’s love shinned in her eyes as she smiled and pulled her down onto the bed. “Are you sure we can not be late, my beautiful Brave One?” She reached to undo Alex’s shirt.  


“Well, I am in charge of the lab.”  


##  


Using super powers made cleaning her apartment easy for the next day’s visit with Eliza. Now before Alex arrived, Kara placed the last of the paintings of Cat in the back of her closet. She wondered why her sister had been so insistent that they meet before Eliza arrived. A firm knock sounded at the front door. “Come on in, it’s open,” she hollered.  


“Do you let just anyone come in?”  


Kara zipped into the living room. “Cat?”  


“Hello, darling. I hope it’s alright that I came home early.”  


Kara nodded. “YES!” She swept Cat into her arms and crushed their mouths together. Cat’s intoxicating perfume surrounded her as she spun them into the air. She had desperately missed this brilliant, beautiful, awesome woman, and now it was evident how much. She felt whole, balanced, happy for the first time in weeks.  


When Cat pulled back after a few moments, she chuckled. “That’s a welcome home I won’t forget. Can you put us down now, love?”  


They floated downward. Kara cupped Cat’s cheek. “You’re really here?”  


Cat smiled, her eyes twinkling. “For as long as you’ll have me.”  


Kara tugged her over to the couch, and they sank into the pillows. Cat curled a hand around her neck, pulling her close, and brushed her lips across Kara’s. “You’ve sounded so forlorn whenever we’ve talked. After I put Carter on his plane, I went to the ticket counter and booked a flight. I packed in record time and here I am.”  


“What about your friends you were going to visit?”  


“I told them I’m in love with the most magnificent woman, and I couldn’t stay away any longer. They both made me promise to visit soon, and to bring ‘the woman who had captured Cat Grant’s heart.’”  


“I…I…”  


“You don’t have to say anything, darling. Just kiss me.”  


Kara pushed her down into the pillows and did just that. She had Cat’s blouse unbuttoned and was busily planting kisses on her neck when the door opened.  


“Hey, sorry I’m late…Kara?”  


Kara jerked up to see Alex wearing an astonished look, her mouth hanging open, her leather jacket on the floor after she apparently dropped it. Kara leaped up to stand so Alex couldn’t see Cat in her disheveled state. She made to adjust her glasses before realizing she hadn’t been wearing them. “Hi, I sorta lost track of time.”  


Cat stood and nudged her aside, all her buttons redone and her hair only slightly mussed. “Agent Scu…Danvers, what an unwelcomed surprise.”  


“Ms. Grant, what are you doing here? And, why are you holding my sister’s hand. I thought you were off diving. So, now what? You’re diving into Kara’s pants instead?” Alex sneered.  


“Alex! Stop it.” Kara pulled back her shoulders, stood straighter, and her voice took on a Supergirl tone. “We started dating before Cat went to Europe. She returned today after weeks away.”  


“I missed her and came home early.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “We were getting reacquainted when you barged in.”  


Seeing Alex clenching her jaw, Kara jumped in to divert a possible outburst. “Actually, Alex was planning on coming by. You took me by surprise, Cat, and I forgot.”  


Before Alex could toss out a retort, Astra appeared in the open door. “I assume I am earlier than expected, Alexandra? I did bring the pizzas and drinks you wanted.”  


Alex hurried over and took a bag and a six-pack of beer from Astra. “You might as well come in.” She headed to the kitchen counter and Astra to the table with the stack of pizza boxes. Kara followed her aunt, lifted a lid, and grabbed a slice.  


“I haven’t had a chance to talk with Kara, because I walked into these two making out on the couch.”  


“Alex,” Kara mumbled a warning around a mouthful of pizza. She gestured to Astra. “Aunt Astra, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend.”  


Cat strolled over to where Kara now stood, picking up Alex’s jacket on the way. She abruptly halted, a frown on her face. “Oh, my god.”  


“Cat, are you okay?” Kara asked.  


Cat seemed lost in thought, apparently not hearing Kara. She fondled the jacket for a minute, before looking up at Astra. “You’re the one Alex is dating, aren’t you?”  


“What!” Kara exclaimed, “You’re dating Astra?”  


“How do you know that?” Alex blurted out.  


“From this,” Cat held out the jacket. “It’s called psychometry. I’m able to sense things about people from an object which belongs to them. When I picked this up I saw a laboratory with a microscope and test tubes. There were black SUVs and a feeling of danger and tremendous worry for Supergirl. I could feel your excitement and fondness, Alex, whenever you were around a tall woman, with a streak of white in her dark hair.”  


“Holy shit,” Alex whispered.  


“Have you always been able to see or sense things from handling an object,” Kara said.  


“Yes, for as long as I can remember, but my mother forbid me from talking about it. She feared it, thinking it was evil, or I was crazy. My father indulged me, but I suspect he thought I was making things up. I learned never to speak of it. I ignore what I’m sensing most of the time so I won’t be overwhelmed.” She turned and smiled at Kara. “Except for you.”  


“What do you mean, Cat?” Kara asked.  


“Why do you think I touched your collar and those awful cardigans so often? I needed to know if you were truly okay, especially after you came back from a mission.”  


“That’s why you insist on a private elevator. Why you avoid touching anyone,” Kara exclaimed.  


“Hold on. You know about Kara? About Supergirl?” Alex asked.  


“Of course I do. And, about Clark as well,” Cat said smugly.  


Alex ran a hand though her hair. “J’onn is gonna have a fit. You’ll have to sign—”  


“Alex, you don’t need to worry. If I haven’t revealed her identity before today, I certainly won’t now.” She turned to Astra. “You never answered my question.”  


“I see my Little One has gotten herself a very smart and beautiful woman for her mate. To answer your question. Yes. My Brave One and I are romantically involved.”  


Cat smiled. “Three Kryptonians in the family who all can fly. Carter will be ecstatic.”  


“Three Kryptonians in whose family? Who’s romantically involved?” Eliza asked from the partially opened door. “Kara, why do you have lipstick all over your face?”  


“Mom!” Alex squeaked.  


“Eliza! You’re not due until tomorrow,” Kara said, wiping her face.  


Cat stepped up to Astra and extended her hand. “I’m Cat Grant. Didn’t I see you brought alcohol? I suspect we’re going to need it.”  


Fin

**Author's Note:**

> A second prompt requested that Cat have a hidden talent/hidden ability, that no one knows about. I decided to slip in the ability of psychometry, which is a legitimate psychic ability, at the end.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
